Amor Prohibido - Amor Correspondido
by yanisaku
Summary: Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desbordas. Bueno va ver Lemon, lenguaje fuerte pero no mucho! Por favor a los que no le gusta este tipo de historia no lo lean.
1. Epilogo

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir a la pasión que los desbordas.

* * *

**Epilogo:**

Shaoran: _**Sakura por favor escapa conmigo **_/ mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para sentir el calor de su piel/_ **no puedo vivir sin ti, mi famila nos ayudara a escapar!**_

Sakura**:_ Entiende no puedo huir contigo, me tengo que casar con Yue, cuando esto comenzó sabia que este momento llegaría _**/ tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar con un beso tierno, cargado de amor/ _**Te amo Shaoran, necesito proteger a mi familia y a ti por eso hago esto, entiende por favor**_ /mientras rompía en llanto/

Shaoran la toma por sus manos obligándola a correr de tras de el hacia un auto que los esperaba a fuera de la mansión, sin saber que eran seguidos de cerca por otro auto.

Shaoran**: _Se todo lo que te ha estado haciendo Yue en este Tiempo, tu hermano me ayudo con todo para que podamos huir juntos_** /mientras miraba a la CCS a los ojos para comprobar como el horror, tristeza y dolor invadían su rostro/ _**Wei apúrate llévanos al aeropuerto**_. Mientras el auto que los seguía le cierra el paso provocando que el sirviente del joven frenara abrupta mente estrellándose contra un puesto de frutas. Mirando a su alrededor el joven que no sabia lo que había sucedido, mientras sentía un liquido caliente descender por su cara, tocándose con sus manos para ver sangre en ese momento reacciona…. **SAKURA** /grita, viendo a la joven inconsciente, desabrochándose rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad, haciendo lo mimo con el cinturón de la ojiverde/ **Sakura,_ por favor reacciona_**….

Sakura:_ **Sh….Shaoran donde estoy**_ / viendo a su alrededor paredes blancas, ese olor característico de hospital, escuchando de fondo unas voces/ **Donde estoy** / con vos fuerte pregunta/

Fujitaka: **_Hija estas en el Hospita_l…**…. /mirando con un gran alivio a su hermosa hija/

Sakura:_** Papa que paso, donde esta Shaoran?**_ / aturdida la joven intentando entender lo que le estaba sucediendo/

Fujitaka: **_Hija de que hablas?_** /mirando extrañado a su hija/ _**¨el golpe la esta afectando¨** _/ penso, mientras miraba su hija el cual notaba toda la confusión en la cara de la joven/ _**hija tu estabas con yue, se dirigían a hacer la lista de casamiento para ultimar**_** detalles**/ tomando a su hija por los hombros/

Sakura:**_ no papa de que hablas yo me dirigía con shaora al aero_**...**_¨ no puedo decirle a mi padre que me escaparía con el deshonrando a su_**_ familia¨_ /mientras no dejaba de ver a su padre, el cual la miraba muy preocupado/**_ Pap_**...

Yue:/Sakura era interrumpida por una vos fría e inexpresiva Mi amor me parece que el golpe en la cabeza, te hizo mal /mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba sakura para abrazarlar y susurrar algo en sus oídos que no fue escuchado por el progenitor de la joven/_** tu siempre seras mía y tu noviecito esta lejos, si quieres que siga bien harás lo que te ordene por tu bien y los que te rodean, ahora asentirás con la cabeza y te quedaras callada lo entiendes? Maldita Zorra!** _/ la CCS asentia con la cabeza, mientras oía hablar a su padre y prometido sobre los detalles de la boda, cuando una las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejillas

* * *

Bueno ya se que es corto pero mañana subo el capitulo 1er, esto es para que conoscan la historia, es mi primer fic, sean bueno, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic!


	2. Asi nos conocimos!

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desbordas.

* * *

**" ": **Pensamiento del personaje

**/ /:** descripción del suceso

**( ): **notas del autor

*** **alguna aclaración

**Así nos conocimos:**

En el auto el chófer escucha a dos adolescentes discutir acaloradamente

Touya: **_Por que te inscribiste en mi instituto demasiado soporto tus pisadas en la casa, moustro_! /** mirando de reojo a su hermana, que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas/

Sakura: **_Por que eres tan malo hermano, sabes que la preparatoria Tomoeda es muy prestigiosa en esta zona y tu asistes a ella que otra mejor opción tenia_ /**mientras luchaba por no llorar, estas ultimas semanas junto a su hermano habían sido una tortura interminable cuando este se entero a que escuela asistiría**/__****Por que me haces esto, se supones que eres mi hermano, te tendría que alegrar de que elija estar cerca de ti**/ Mientras el auto se detenía para que la joven salga de vehículo, azotando la puerta, se dirigía caminando furiosa hacia el instituto, cuando siente que alguien pasa un brazo sobre su hombro, mirando sorprendida que era su hermano**/ ****_"Como llego tan_ rápido ¨** /pensó**/ ****_Que quieres hermano, que me vuelva a casa?_**

Touya:_** Eres mi hermanita y te quiero, solo me preocupa, cuando esos idiotas te vean y se den cuenta que eres una niña y se acerquen a ti con otras**_** intenciones** / Pensando en el verano/

FLASH BACK:

Touya: /se encontraba saliendo de la casa de verano de sus padres para dirigirse hacia el área del bosque, donde camina por el sendero para encomtrarse con su cita, cuando escucha a una pareja hablar, se acerca silenciosamente para ver a una niña de espalda con el cabello corto una minifalda de jean que cubría lo justo una remera corta dejando ver una pequeña cintura y la espalda baja de la menor, no muy alta, siendo acariciado por un joven un poco mas alto que ella, deportista por lo atletico que se veía, tratando de besar a la menor, para darse cuenta horrorizado que era su pequeña hermana Sakura/ **_Sakura que hace_s** /grito lleno de furia el joven/_**suelta a mi hermana maldito idiota, te voy a**_ _**matar**_ / tomando por el cuello al mucho, que lo miraba con terror/

Sakura:_** Por favor hermano suéltalo lo estas lastimando**_ /clamaba sakura llena de lagrimas en los ojos al ver la situación por la que pasaba su novio kotaro/

FIN FLASH BACK

POV SAKURA

Touya: _**preferiría que asistiera al colegios de niñas al otro lado de la ciudad, mis nervios te lo agradecería**_ /con tono de suplica en su voz/

Sakura:**_ Hermano sabes que viene a estudiar negocios a esta escuela, en la otra solo te enseñan a ser una mujer recatada y yo no quiero eso, quiero hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, bueno también por que quiero entrar al equipo de natación mixta contigo_ _hermano!_!**

Touya:**_ Haz lo que quieras_** /lleno de frustración al pensar que la verían en traje de baño/_** pero no pienses que por que eres mi hermana tienes un lugar asegurado. Este año esperamos a gente muy buena.**_

Sakura_**:**_** _Descuida hermano, que ingresare al equipo por mi propio esfuerzo y te sentirás lleno de orgullo cuando lo haga!_** /mirando a su hermano con determinación/

mientras se disponían a ingresar al auditorio de la escuela fueron alcanzados por los amigos y compañeros de natación de Touya

Yukito: **_Touya, espera hermano, hola princesa sakura, como esta?_** /poniéndose frete a la cara sonrojada de sakura/

Nakuru: Alejate _**de la princesa pervertido**_ / jalando a yukito por el cuello del uniforme escolar/_**Princesa como estas?** _/haciendo una reverencia que fue respondida por la joven/

Sakura: **_Bien Nakuru y tu?_** /observando al joven alta de cabellos largos y negros rojisos, bien proporcionada físicamente, sumamente inteligente y pertenecientes a unas de las familias mas ricas de Japón/ **_y ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa, solo dime sakura!_**

Yukito_**: Nakuru por que no dejas saludar como yo quiero** _/poniéndose frete a la chica con cara de pocos amigos/

Sakura: _**para ya yuki!**_ /riéndose de la situación/_** y para ti también dime solamente sakura, ya tengo suficiente de protocolo en** **casa!** _yukito era tan alto como touya,espalda ancha, brazos fuertes, cuerpo atlético y una tierna mirada/

Buenos dias alumnos me presento soy el Director de este colegio Crosseira Luka, como ya saben esta institución forma a los futuros lideres del mañana en ciencias políticas, economía etc. El nivel académico es exigente pero hay mayores reto en la vida, abra dos semanas de adaptacion donde tambien se tomaran las pruebas para las materias extra curriculares por favor de su mejor esfuerzo. **SI **** DIRECTOR**

Tomoyo:_** Sakura, Sakura Por fin te encuentro** _/tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud de alumnos/_** y en que clase estas?**_

Sakura: _**Tomoyo amiga, al fin en 1º A y tu?**_/mirando expectante a su amiga/

Tomoyo: _**SIIIIIIIIIII, la misma Sakura** _/ abrazando efucivamente a su amiga/

Touya: _**Tomoyo compórtate estas en publico abrazando a la futura emperatriz de japón y tu sakura lo mismo**_./ Mientras lanzaba serias miradas a la chicas/ _**Vayan a clases, sakura te reserve un turno de practica en la piscina para esta tarde, podrás estar sola, las pruebas son en tres dias, estare a cargo con Nakuru y Yukito de la selección mas el profesor Terada que tendrá la ultima **_**_palabra_**/ mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban sus compañeros/

Tomoyo: _**Fue un lindo, primer dia de clase**_ /exclamo/_** te veo mañana sakura, me gustaría quedarme a verte entrenar pero tengo clase de canto**_/mientras tomaba su mochila y se retiraba rápidamente del recinto/

Sakura se encontraba practicando en la piscina cuando en un momento puede distinguir que alguien la esta observando desde el otro extremo

Sakura:_** No puedes estar aquí el turno esta reservado, así que mejor te** **vas**_ / mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la persona, para darse cuenta que debía ser un alumno de tercer año, de cabello corto rebelde que caía por su frete castaño, alto, se notaba que el joven asía ejercicios por su físico/ _**Que no escuchas o estas sordo vete**_ / para sorprenderse de lo guapo que era el joven con facciones finas pero muy masculinas/

POV SHAORAN:

Shaoran: **¨_Quien sera esa joven con la que touya esta entrando¨_**/ piensa mientras observa a los hermanos entrar a la escuela abrazados/_** "después le preguntare, es una hermosa niña, cabello corto, ojos verdes esmeralda, una hermosa sonrisa una cara muy femenina, pechos pequeños pero perfectos para mi pensó el joven chino¨**_

_**¨Hasta cuando tendré que escuchar este discurso de bienvenida mediocre, solo estoy en esta escuela por mis padres¨ yo me largo de aquí voy al natatorio a entrenar, es lo único que me anima, después de haber roto con Meiling**_/ se dirigió al natatorio donde paso toda la tarde entrenando, hasta que decidió que era hora de volver a casa, se dio una ducha y cuando se disponía ha salir del lugar escucha el sonido del agua, por lo cual decide ir, para encontrarse con una joven de usando la piscina por lo que dispone a sacar a la joven del lugar, se da cuenta que esta lo observa para comenzar a solicitarle al joven que se retire del lugar!

Sakura: _**No puedes estar aquí el turno esta reservado, así que mejor te** **vas, **__**Que no escuchas o estas sordo vete! **_

Shaoran: _**La que no puede estar aquí eres tu pendej**_a / observando salir a la chica,mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo espectacular, piernas largas, cintura estrecha, pechos pequeños pero perfectos para agarra con una sola mano, piel blanca, ojos verdes, boca pequeña con labios rosados, cabello corto por el hombro, / **_Quien te reservo el turno? Aquí solo pueden estar los integrantes del club de natación, quien eres?_**/sin poder apartar los ojos de la joven castaña, mientras secaba su cuerpo, con una toalla que estaba en la baranda de la piscina/

Sakura: _**Yo no tengo por que decirte quien soy, en todo caso, tu debes presentarse ante mi**_ /mirándolo con cara de superioridad, aunque a ella jamas le gustaba relucir su lado autoritario dado a su investidura como princesa y futura emperatriz de Japón, parándose en frete del joven/

Shaoran:**_ yo presentándome ante una novata como tu, pecho plano jajaja, ven a verme cuando te desarrolles niña_** /poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven/_**¨no puede ser que esta mocosa sea tan linda y engreída, pero esto no se va a quedar así, le daré una cálida bienvenida a esta** escuela¨_/ empujando a sakura de nuevo a la pileta/**_ Nos vemos luego mocosa y por cierto considérate castigada esto lo comentare con el capitán del club!_**

Sakura:**_ Maldito estúpido esto no se quedara así, idiota te_ _odio!_**/ viendo salir al joven del área de la pileta.

Shaoran: /Sale del lugar riendose de lo hecho por el/ **Ya vera esta con quien se esta metiendo**/ para darse cuenta que se acerca el capitán del equipo Touya Kinomoto antiguo heredero al trono de Japón, el mismo declino su candidatura al puesto cediéndolo a su hermana la princesa sakura 4 años menor que este/**_¨ jamas cedería mi lugar en el trono, seria una de las personas mas poderosas del mundo¨_** /pensó/ **_Hola Touya comno estas?_**

Touya: _**Todo bien y tu?**_/saludando con la mano a su amigo/**_ De que te__ ries?_**/mirándolo extrañado a su amigo con mucha cara de felicidad para ser el primer día de clases/

Shaoran: **_Nada solo que acabo de tirar a la pileta a una niña boba, una novata_** /volviéndose reír sin parar/ _**la tendrías que haber visto hermano, la cara de furia de la mocosa, jaja**_/mirando como la cara de su amigo se transforma, pasándose por la sorpresa, incredulidad y terminar en enojo/

Touya: _**Que tu hiciste que?**_ / tomando al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme/ _**esa es mi hermana y estaba autorizada a usar las instalaciones por el profesor terada!** _/entrando al gimnasio para observar a su hermana salir de la pileta/ _**Sakura estas bien?**_

POV SAKURA:

Touya: **_Sakura estas bien?_**/observando que su hermano se acerca a ayudarla para salir de la pileta, seguido por el mucho que la tiro/**_Tápate_**/ cubriéndola con una toalla/

Sakura:_** Hermano gracias, que hace el aqui?**_/ mirando con cara de pocos amigos al joven chino/ **_exijo que te disculpes!_**/ manteniendo un desafio de miradas/

Shaoran: **_Disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa Sakura!_** /observando desafiante mente a la joven, haciéndole un reverencia/ **_no volvera a pasar!_**

Sakura: **_Retirate tengo que hablar con mi hermano_** / haciendo un ademan con la mano/_** ah y una cosa mas para ti, soy su alteza, entendido?**_

Shaoran: _**Si su ALTEZA**_ / saliendo del lugar sn darle la espalda a la joven princesa/**_ "Maldita perra le haré la vida__ imposible"_**/saliendo del gimnasio/

Touya: **_Sakura por que le hablaste así, esa no es tu forma de ser?_**/ mirando extrañado la actitud de su hermana/

Sakura: **_Es solo que es chico saca lo peor de mi " aunque nunca había conocido a alguien tan guapo, ojos marrones , cabello castaño y corto, un físico increíble, facciones varoniles sin ser rudas, una mirada atrayente que me llama así el, para hacerme sentir algo dentro de mi"_** / su hermano miraba como el rubor subía por su mejillas, mientras se mostraba confundida/_**solo vamos a casa, ya llego el chófer por nosotros?**_

Touya: _**Si venia a buscarte ya tenemos que irnos! Te esperare en el coche mientras te cambias!** _/saliendo del lugar/

Sakura:** si hermano ya voy.** /tratando de comprender su actitud así el mucho y ese sentimiento , dentro de ella/

* * *

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, voy a actualizar siempre los fines de semana sábado o domingo ya que trabajo, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic! espero reviews


	3. Su historia parte I (Shaoran)

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va a ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desborda.

* * *

**" ": **Pensamiento del personaje

**/ /:** descripción del suceso

**( ): **notas del autor

*** **alguna aclaración

**Su historia parte I (Shaoran)**

Sakura:_** Hermano gracias, que hace el aquí?**_/ mirando con cara de pocos amigos al joven chino/ **_exijo que te disculpes!_**/ manteniendo un desafio de miradas/

Shaoran: **_Disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa Sakura!_** /observando desafiante mente a la joven, haciéndole un reverencia/ **_no volvera a pasar!_**

Sakura: **_retírate tengo que hablar con mi hermano_** / haciendo un ademan con la mano/_** ah y una cosa mas, para ti soy su alteza, entendido?**_

Shaoran: _**Si su ALTEZA**_ / saliendo del lugar sin darle la espalda a la joven princesa/**_ "Maldita perra le haré la vida__ imposible, creo que me divertiré un poco"_**/saliendo del gimnasio sin darle la espalda a la joven/

* * *

Shaoran:_** "Tengo que pensar como hacerle la vida imposible sutilmente a esa engreída"**_/mientras escuchaba música en su Ipop, tirado en su cama en la soledad de su cuarto/ **_ "sera una linda semana"_**

Wei: / toc, toc, adelante se escucha del otro lado de la puerta/ _** Con su permiso Joven Li, tiene una llamada del joven Kinomoto...**_

Shaoran: _**Gracias** **wei**_ /tomando el teléfono, recibiendo una señal de reverencia de parte del mayordomo para retirarse de la habitación/**_ Hola Touya que pasa?_**/intrigado por la llamada, ya que el otro nunca lo hacia/

Touya: _**Hola Shaoran estas ocupado?**_

Shaoran: **_No, dime que necesitas? "que diablos querrá el nunca me llama"_** / incorporándose par quedar sentado en su cama/

Touya: **_Necesito que me ayudes a diagramar las pruebas para el ingreso al club, ya que por culpa de Yukito , Nakuru y tu, la demanda para el entrar supera las vacantes, gracias a sus club de fans_** /sonando algo molesto/

Shaoran: _**Te recuerdo ... que tus seguidoras también lo intentan!**_ /con cierto tono de burla/**_ no te preocupes en 30 minutos estaré en tu casa._**

Touya:** Muchas gracias, enviare un coche por ti.**

Unos minutos mas tarde

Shaoran:**_ "no me canso de ver el palacio estaba rodeado por una gran muralla de forma rectangular que contenía muchos de los tantos edificios ceremoniales y administrativos incluyendo a los ministerios gubernamentales. Dentro de aquellos muros se encontraba otro complejo residencial o Palacio Interno en donde residía el emperador. Además de la vivienda del emperador, el palacio interno contenía las habitaciones como también estructuras ceremoniales, contaba además otras 13 entradas localizadas simétricamente en los muros a sus costados, un hermoso jardín con estanque y puente cruzando lo" Pensar que sera la primera vez que entro , es mucho mas lindo que en las fotos que vi_** /comento en vos alta el joven chino/_** hace mucho que trabaja aquí?**_

Clow Reed: **_ Joven li, mi familia a trabajado por generaciones para la familia real, es un honor servirlos_**/con sastifaccion en el rostro, mientras lo guiaba a donde se encontraría touya/ **_mis hijos algún día servirán a la princesa sakura y a sus hijos!_**

Shaoran: **_Se lo ve muy feliz , puedo preguntarle algo_**/con cierto tono de curiosidad/**_ Por que touya nunca habla de su familia "hace un año que lo conozco y no se nada de su familia mas solo lo que aparece en la revistas de interés publico"_**

Clow Reed: **_Joven li usted llego hace un año y medio de a nuestro país no?_** /el joven chino asentía/ **_bueno la joven Sakura estuvo un año de estudios en EEUU mas una gira por las principales potencias del mundo con sus padres, el joven Touya es muy reservado en lo respecta a su familia y en especial a su hermana la princesa_** ... **_y el joven amo tuvo que aprender de la peor manera que hay gente muy inescrupulosa que para obtener una historia haría cualquier cosa._** /Señalando la entrada a un jardín donde se encontraba una mesa bajo una sombrilla de verano/**_ Por favor joven Li espere aquí el señor Touya ya _****_vendrá_**/ retirándose de lugar luego de hacer una reverencia al joven que respondía de la misma manera/

Shaoran: **_Muchas gracias aquí espero_** / tomando un silla por el respaldo para sentarse/**_ Este lugar es muy lindo, se respira muchas paz!_**/ mirando hacia uno de los pasillos del castillo para observar a sakura pasar vestida con un short que cubría los justo y necesario mostrando su largas y bellas piernas firmes, con una remera que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y su piel blanca como la nieve, seguida por dos sirvientas que al parecer algo le decían un tanto nerviosas, lo cual sakura miraba con fastidio, sin percatarse de la presencia del joven chino o al menos eso creía el/**_ "como quisiera besar esas piernas largas llegar a su vientre plano y seguir hasta el nacimiento de sus senos... unnnnn un momento en que estoy pensando si Touya me descubre estoy frito"_** / mirando hacia todos lados para ver que su amigo entraba al jardín/ _**Hola amigo como has estado?**_/ poniéndose algo nervioso/

Touya: **_Bien muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí_** /arrojando una lista con papeles en la mesa/ **_bueno empecemos tenemos mucho trabajo._**

Shaoran:**_ como digas!_**/tomando los papeles para examinar la lista/

Después de horas por fin terminaron el cronograma de pruebas el cual llevaría 2 días divididos en 4 grupos de prueba la cual seria de velocidad. En el cual Sakura estaría en el grupo que supervisaría Yukito.

Shaoran:_** Touya quiero preguntarte algo** _/ mirándolo a los ojos/ **_por que nunca me hablaste de tu familia?_**

Touya: Bueno todo comenzó el año paso a principio del verano...

**_Flash Back_**

Touya:**_ Sakura iré a caminar, quieres venir?_**/ mirando a su hermano que se estaba poniendo una camisa a cuadros mangas cortas, caminando hacia la salida/

Sakura: **_no hermano saldré un rato iré a la casa de Tomoyo me acaba de avisar que llego!_** /saliendo corriendo así el extremo opuesto de su hermano/ **_nos vemos luego!_**

Touya:**_ Espera le diré a un guarda espalda que te acompañe_**/ mientras la miraba que salia corriendo a toda velocidad al escuchar lo ultimo/**_ Maldito moustro lo único que hace es preocuparme_**/ salio caminando hacia la playa al llegar camino por la orilla del mar para chocar con una bella chica, de cabello largo peinado con una trensa cosida asía atrás adornadas con flores, una piel blanca como la porcelana facciones finas se veía como un ángel ante su vista, ojos celeste intensos que derretían a cualquiera y touya no era la excepción labios finos, un cuerpo perfecto un vientre plano ya que solo tenia una minifalda de jeans dejando ver un busto generoso que acentuaba su pequeña cintura/ **_o disculpa no quise golpearte_**. /dijo seguro de si mismo/

Pire: **_no esta bien la culpa es mía, veía distraída admirando el mar y to ve, lo siento mucho!_**

Touya: No discúlpame, bueno por mi falta, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café, Soy Touya Kinomoto / extendiendo su mano para saludar a la chica/

Pire:**_ me encantaría Soy Pire Kansaki un gusto_**/ dejando de lado la mano de touya para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla/ **_a donde vamos?_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Touya: **_Después de ese día pasamos cada minuto cada segundo juntos besándonos con pasión haciendo el amor donde podíamos hasta la ultima semana de verano que estuvimos _****_ahí_** /endureciendo su mirada/**_ por estar con ella había descuidado a sakura que conoció un chico de 16 años mas o menos un tal kotaro, sakura escapaba en cada momento que tenia oportunidad para estar con ese chico. La primera vez que lo vi cerca de sakura un sudor helado recorrió mi espalda, lo cual me advertía que ese chico no era de fiar, no podía creer cuanto razon tenia ese dia que los vi a los dos juntos!_**

**_Flash Back:_**

Touya: Sakura _**saldré un rato**_/ como todos los días se dirigía a su cita con Pire, pero ese día planeaba sorprenderla con una flores por lo que salio mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, paso por una florería y se dirigió a la casa de esta para encontrarse con la puerta abierta por lo que decidió entrar sigilosamente y dirigirse a su habitan, sabia de ante mano que los padres de esta no estaría en la casa por que habían sido invitados al club náutico de la ciudad, para dirigirse a la habitación de ella, al escuchar unos ruidos entra mas despacio y abre un poco la puerta , para ver el espectáculo de su vida la que creía su novia, se encontraba desnuda sobre otro hombre, el cual llego a reconocer, era el chico que frecuentaba a sakura/

Pire: **_ya tomaste las fotos de la chiquilla esa?_**

Kotaro:**_ No pude hacerlo, ella se niega a hacer algo conmigo!_**

Pire: **_me cuesta creer que con tus encantos no puedas, acostarte con ella, necesitamos esas fotos para hacer dinero, sabes lo que pagaría la gente por las fotos de la futura emperatriz desnuda con un hombre, que no llegara casta al matrimonio!_**

Kotaro: **_Lo se pero entiende, ella no quiere hacer nada y no puedo obligarla, que quieres que la viole y vaya preso!_**

Pire:**_ te haría visitas conyugales! jajaja_**

Kotaro:**_ ni sueñes lo de la cárcel a hora las visitas conyugales podría aceptarlas, y tu cuando le harás creer a su hermano que estas embarazada!_**

Pire:**_ eso va a ser difícil, el siempre se cuida, tengo que hacer que pierda la cabeza para que no use protección conmigo._**

Touya: _**"Dios no lo puedo creer que imbecil soy"**_/ saliendo del lugar como entro sin ser escucha, las nausea, la repulsión, giraban al rededor de el, se sentía tan estúpido y traicionado, lo peor, no había cuidado a su hermana como prometió a su abuelo/**_ "Pero esto se termina aquí"_**/ regreso a su casa d, para buscar sakura/ **_Clow reed!_** /Grito/

Clow Reed: **_si amo_** /respondió sorprendido ya que el nunca lo llamaba de esa manera o en esos ánimos/**_ que desea?_**

Touya: **_Donde Esta Sakura!_** /mirando a todos lados de la mansión/ **_"Tengo que prohibirle ver a ese hijo de puta"_**

Clow Reed:**_ La señorita se encuentra en la piscina con la joven Daidoji_**.

Touya:**_ Muchas gracias Clow Reed, puedes retirarte!_**

Clow Reed:**_ Si Señor_ **/alejándose del lugar/

Touya: /se dirigia a donde se encontraba las jóvenes/ **_sakura quiero hablar contigo en privado, _****_sígueme_**/ sorprendida sakura por la brusquedad de su hermano/

Sakura:**_ Que pasa hermano ocurrió algo?_ **/preocupada por la cara de furia de su hermano/

Touya:**_ Si quiero que dejes de verte con ese imbécil me entendiste_ **/tomando a su hermano por los hombros generando una suave presión en ellos/ **_si lo veo al lado tuyo lo mato._**

Sakura:**_ Pe... Pero como sabes tu de Kotaro_** / sorprendida de que su hermano supiera de ese chico y mas la actitud que estaba tomando/ **_no puedes prohibirme verlo, tu te has estado viendo con alguien y yo no he dicho nada a nuestros padres, con que derecho vienes a decirme esto_ **/con cierto tono de enfado en su voz/

Touya: **_Eso se termino, como lo tuyo con ese muchacho, de ahora en adelante estaré a sol y a sombra contigo "Jamas le diria lo que vi y escuche ella a sufrido demasiado por mi culpa"_ **/mirando a los ojos verdes de su hermana, que empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas/

Sakura:**_ Eres un estúpido_** /saliendo para buscar a tomoyo/ **_vamos tomoyo a mi cuarto por favor_** /tomandola de la mano para retirarse del lugar/

Unas horas mas tarde

Touya: /recibe un msj de texto/ ** Touya que paso te estuve esperando toda la tarde, te extraño. Pire**/ a lo cual decide responder/

Pire: /suena su celular para ver un mensaje/** Lo nuestro se termino, no quiero volver a verte, no te acerques a mi casa la seguridad esta advertida.** **Touya **/sorpredida manda otro mensaje/

Touya: **Como puedes hacer esto, por lo menos ten la decencia de decírmelo en la cara, te estaré esperando en la playa, Pire. **/disjuntado por la doble moral de la joven decide verla/

Pire: **como quieras en 30 minutos en la playa touya.** /pensado en vos alta/ _**Que le pasara a este idiota, no creo que tenga a otra, necesito pensar que voy a hacer**_

Touya: **ok, te esperare, te quiero touya!**_** "que descaro de esta zorra, pero la pondré en su lugar"** _/saliendo de su habitación en busca del mayordomo/ **_Clow Reed, necesito que me hagas un favor?_**

Clow Reed: _**Si amo.**_

Touya: **_sakura donde esta?_**

Clow Reed: **_en su cuarto con la joven Daidoji._**

Touya:**_ Bueno muy bien no la dejen salir de la mansión hasta que yo vuelva avísale a la gente de seguridad, entendido?_**/saliendo del lugar sin dar tiempo a responder al clow reed/

Touya se dirigía por el sendero del bosque que sale a la playa cuando escucha a una pareja hablar ya que conocía esa vos, se acerca silenciosamente para ver a una niña de espalda con el cabello corto una minifalda de jean que cubría lo justo una remera corta dejando ver una pequeña cintura y la espalda baja de la menor, no muy alta, siendo acariciado por un joven un poco mas alto que ella, deportista por lo atlético que se veía, tratando de besar a la menor, para darse cuenta horrorizado que era su pequeña hermana Sakura /**_Sakura que hace_s?**/grito lleno de furia el joven /_**suelta a mi hermana maldito idiota, te voy a**_ _**matar**_/ tomando por el cuello al muchacho, que lo miraba con terror/

Kotaro: **_Suéltame imbécil, soy el novio de tu hermana_** /tratando de soltarse de su agarre/

Touya: **_Que dijiste_** /golpeando en el estomago al joven, que instintivamente por el dolor se agacho recibiendo un rodillazo en la cara, produciendo una gran hemorragia, cayendo al suelo, para que el joven kinomoto se le siente encima para darle golpes de puño/**_No quiero verte cerca de mi hermana, se lo de Pire_**/ gritando y sintiendo como sakura intentaba sacarlo de encima del muchacho/

Sakura:_** Por favor hermano suéltalo lo estas lastimando**_ /clamaba sakura llena de lagrimas en los ojos al ver la situación por la que pasaba su novio kotaro/

Clow Reed: /Que llegaba corriendo luego de darse cuenta que la joven había escapado/ _**Suelte lo amo, esta ocasionando grande problemas!**_ / tomando al joven por los brazos, sacándolo de encima de Kotaro que se encontraba inconsciente en el piso/**_ ustedes dos_**/ señalando a personal de seguridad/ **_lleven a este joven al hospital y ustedes ayúdenme a llevar a lo jóvenes príncipes al palacio._**

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Touya: **_A la mañana siguiente, el idiota ese denuncio, que había sido golpeado por mi luego de ser encontrado teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hermana. Mis padres decidieron darle dinero y llevarse a sakura un año al extranjero para alejarla del escándalo e hiciera buenas relaciones publicas._** /mirando hacia el cielo/ **_Desde ese momento ella comenzó a desconfiar del todo el mundo volviéndose un tanto fría y _****_engreída, es un mecanismo de defensa._**

_S_haoran:_** Vaya hermano eso debió ser muy difícil para ambos**_ /sorprendiéndose por lo que su amigo le había contado/_** debió ser difícil para ella, ir se lejos de todo sus afectos!**_

Touya:**_ No te imaginas lo debastada que quedo sakura, cuando le confesé de porque mi reacción con ese chico, sintió que su alma fue traicionada, aparte la humillación de que todo el mundo creyera que era una pequeña zorra que se acuesta con lo primero que se le cruce en el camino. Por eso no dejare que nadie se le acerque_ **/mirando a su amigo a los ojos/ **_Ni si quiera tu, mi hermana es una mujer prohibida para ti, ella es una princesa heredera al trono y tu vienes de una familia llena de escándalos y eso no va con lo que mis padres quieren para ella jamas lo permitirían _** /tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible/ **_lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones y todo esto no te lo tomes a mal, tambien se acabaria nuestra amistad._**/sonando lo mas tajante posible/

Shaoran: **_Jajajaja amigo no es necesario ninguna advertencia, no me gustan los pechos planos como tu hermana_** /sabiendo en su interior que era mentira/

* * *

Bueno, voy a actualizar siempre los fines de semana sábado y/o domingo ya que trabajo, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic! espero reviews


	4. Su historia parte II (Sakura)

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va a ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desborda.

* * *

**Aviso importante va a ver lemon, así que a los que no les guste porfavor no lo lean, los personajes secundarios que aparecen, no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mía jajajajaja.**

* * *

**" ": **Pensamiento del personaje

**/ /:** descripción del suceso

**( ): **notas del autor

*** **alguna aclaración

**Su historia parte II (Sakura)**

Touya: **_A la mañana siguiente, el idiota ese denuncio, que había sido golpeado por mi luego de ser encontrado teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hermana. Mis padres decidieron darle dinero y llevarse a sakura un año al extranjero para alejarla del escándalo e hiciera buenas relaciones publicas._**/mirando hacia el cielo/ **_Desde ese momento ella comenzó a desconfiar del todo el mundo volviéndose un tanto fría y _****_engreída, es un mecanismo de defensa._**

_S_haoran:_** Vaya hermano eso debió ser muy difícil para ambos**_ /sorprendiéndose por lo que su amigo le había contado/_** debió ser difícil para ella, ir se lejos de todo sus afectos!**_

Touya:**_ No te imaginas lo debastada que quedo sakura, cuando le confesé de porque mi reacción con ese chico, sintió que su alma fue traicionada, aparte la humillación de que todo el mundo creyera que era una pequeña zorra que se acuesta con lo primero que se le cruce en el camino. Por eso no dejare que nadie se le acerque_ **/mirando a su amigo a los ojos/ **_Ni si quiera tu, mi hermana es una mujer prohibida para ti, ella es una princesa heredera al trono y tu vienes de una familia llena de escándalos y eso no va con lo que mis padres quieren para ella jamas lo permitirían _**/tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible/ **_lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones y todo esto no te lo tomes a mal, tambien se acabaria nuestra amistad._**/sonando lo mas tajante posible/

Shaoran: **_Jajajaja amigo no es necesario ninguna advertencia, no me gustan los pechos planos como tu hermana_** /sabiendo en su interior que era mentira/

* * *

Touya:**_ Con que PECHOS planos ?_**/mirando alos ojos a su amigo luego de haberlo acompañado hasta el coche que lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa/ **_eso quiere decir que la estuviste mirando?_** /acercándose a su amigo para quedar freten a frente/**_ Que pasa que no contestas?_**/ viendo como su amigo se ponía nervioso, decide darle un golpe de puño en los genitales, observando con diversión como su amigo, que se doblaba del dolor para quedar en posición fetal al lado del coche/

Shaoran: **_P... por que eres tan inmaduro_ **/sintiendo un dolor agudo/ (soy mujer así que no tengo las mas pálida idea de como se siente un golpe en los testículos **_ Solo lo dije por que se que alas mujeres les molesta que se metan con su cuerpo_** /tratando de sonar los mas convincentemente posible/ **_Diablos me voy a mi casa no te soporto en este plan de guardabosques_** /subiéndose al coche/

Desde la puerta sakura observaba la situación sin entender nada.

Sakura:**_ hermano por que has golpeado a tu amigooooo ..._ **/dándose cuenta que ni siquiera sabia su nombre o no lo recordaba/ **_Mm mm ... Como se llama tu amigo?_** /sintiendo curiosidad de como se llamaba el castaño/

Touya: **_Lo golpee por que se lo merecía y no es problema tuyo_** / mirando de re ojo a su hermana, pasando por su lado para entrar al palacio y dirigirse a la sala de estar/

Sakura:**_ Por que me hablas así solo me di cuenta de que nunca lo había visto por el palacio o me has hablado como con yukito y nakuru_** /volteándose para ver a donde se dirigía su hermano/**_ vamos dime?_** /siguiéndolo/

Touya: **_Su nombre es Shaoran Li, tiene 19 años, es de china, sus padres son Hien y Yeran Li, casados hace mas de 30 años, dueños de medios de información como televiso ras, radios, revistas, etc._** /sentándose en los amplios sofá de la sala de estar/

Sakura:**_ y por que vino a japón _** /mientras ordenaba con un gesto que les sirvieran el Te/ **_siendo el hijo de unos magnates empresariales lo logico seria que estudie en su país._**

Touya: **_lo que pasa es que sus hermanas son un tanto traviesas. El tiene 4 hermanas mujeres todas mayores, feimen, shiefa, fanren, fuutie (nose el orden de nacimiento de cada una así que lo deje a la suerte) la primera es feimen de 29 años abogada, trabaja en la empresas familiar encargándose de todo el aspecto legal, comprometida, la siguiente es Shiefan publicista de 27 años también esta en la empresa familiar, hasta ahí todo normal el problema son sus dos hermanas gemelas de 23 años, fanren y fuutie estudian la carrera de publicista, pero su reputación esta por el piso, son consideradas fiesteras, promiscuas y portadora de alguna que otra enfermedad a lo cual lo ultimo no es cierto, sumados a los escándalos de infidelidad de su padres que siguen casados por conveniencia, todo esto apresura la salida de shaoran de su casa para estudiar en otro país_** /tomando el te que dejo la sirvienta para ellos dos, esperando la reacción de su hermana/

Sakura:**_ Osea que vino escapándose de la tormentar que patético_** /exclamo con tono de cólera/**_ es igual ami huye cuando todo esta mal_** /pensando en el verano pasado, mientras tomaba su te/

Touya:**_ tu no te escapaste nuestros padres decidieron que lo mejor era sacarte de todo esto, el tampoco huyo la decisión también fue tomada por sus padres no querían que la reputación de shaoran se viera afectada por los escándalos de sus hermanas y de ellos mismo, ya que el un día sera líder de su clan, el esta prometido en matrimonio a una joven china de buena posición social. Cuando llego a qui las cosas no fueron fáciles para el, ya que fue acosado por el alumnado femenino completo constantemente, como así también por los novios de estas cuando se enteraban que el se había acostado con ellas, lo retaban a pelear, ya sabes como son los hombres y nuestro orgullo hasta que un día se metió con la equivocada_**. /terminado su Te/

**FLASH BACK: hace dos años ****atrás**

Shaoran: **_"ya estoy cansado de esto hace seis mese que llegue y no paran de acosarme, no tengo un solo amigo en este país creo que me alejare de los problemas por un tiempo"_**/entrando a su clase para dirigirse a su asiento, siempre escuchando los murmullos de las chicas de su clase a penas lo veian, cuando nota algo extraño en su lugar una chica con el uniforme de la escuela pelo rosado, ojos turquesa, piernas bonitas,piel blanca/**_ Quien eres?_**

Sakura Haruno:**_ Hola shaoran vine a conocer al chico por el cual se muere todas las chicas de este colegio_ **/parándose frete al chico/ **_y la verdad haces justicia a tu reputación, eres el chico mas lindo que he visto en esta escuela._**

Shaoran:**_"a dios a mi plan de alejarme de los problemas"_** (en este momento de su vida piensa que las chicas traen problemas)**_ ah si y tu quien eres preciosa?_** /acercándose a la joven para tomarla de la cintura trayendo la a su cuerpo/**_ eres muy hermosa! "tiene unos pechos increíbles y ni hablar de sus piernas, esos labios finos pero deseables"_**

Sakura H: **_Yo soy sakura haruno de tercer año, futura capitana del equipo de hockey sobre césped_** (en mi version de la escuela secundaria o preparatoria como quieran, los grados llegan hasta cuarto año)**_ y tu novia desde hoy!_** /mirando llena de seguridad/

Shaoran:**_ ah como mi novia puedo besarte_** /acercado se para rosar su labios/**_ y mi novia que mas hace?_** /apoyándose sobre el pupitre detrás de el para atraerla mas contra si mismo y hacerla sentir sus genitales/

Sakura H: /estrechándose mas al cuerpo del muchacho/**_ me dedico a mi equipo sinceramente pero a hora tengo un nuevo interés ... que eres tu!_ **/para terminar besándose apasionadamente, jugando con su lenguas, siendo observados por sus compañeros de clase despertando la envidia de las mujeres y la admiración de los hombres, terminan separándose por la falta de aire y por el timbre/**_ te veré después para seguir con esto._**

Shaoran:_** Ok te estaré esperando**_ /mientras la observaba salir de el salón a toda prisa/**_ "mejor me siento o tendré problemas"_** /cuando sentía que algo se despertaba entre sus piernas/ **_"hmm nunca conocí a una chica que me avanzara tanto"_**

Las clases transcurrieron si problemas, llegando al final de el día.

Touya: **_ Quiero darte un consejo, no te metas con sakura haruno_** /mientras observada como su compañero guardaba sus pertenencias/

Shaoran:**_ Por que lo dices, tiene novio o esta con alguien_** /parándose para salir del lugar/

Touya:**_ Ella no esta con nadie, pero lo estuvo hace algún tiempo, con alguien de 4 año pero terminaron, el no deja que nadie se le acerque todo el que lo hace termina mal._**

Shaora: **_Tu lo dijiste terminaron, aparte ella se acerco a mi._**

Sakura H: **_Shaorannnnn!_** /gritando y saltando a su brazos para rodear con sus piernas la cintura del joven chino/

Touya: **_Te dejo, nos vemos_** /retirándose del salón, siendo el ultimo en salir/

Shaoran: /saludando a su amigo con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la joven mientras la besaba pasional mente/

Touya: /caminando por el corredor para llegar a la escaleras/ **_"este idiota piensa con la cabeza no con el cerebro"_** /cuando en el primer descanso de las escaleras se encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaba/

Sasori: **_Touya como estas?_** /subiendo sospechosamente las escaleras con la mano en los bolsillos/

Touya: Todo bien sasori / dudando si seguir su camino a seguir al otro joven para averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas/ **_"seguro siguió a sakura de lejos ahora los vera a los dos, sera un gran problema"_**

Mientras tanto en el salon

Shaoran y sakura H. se besaban pasional mente, mientras este la tenia apoyada contra la pared, sacando la camisa de adentro de su pollera, para desabrochar la lentamente. Una mano tocaba su senos mientras la otra trataba de desabrochar su corpiño, dejando expuesto a la vista de shaoran unos pechos enormes blancos con pesones rosados, los cuales sujeto con ambas manos y comenzó a besar primero suave y luego succionando fuerte para dejarlo duros.

Sakura H: **_Sh ... Shoaran_** /pasando su brazo por el cuello del chico y sujetando el cabello de su nuca/

Shaoran: /la saca de estar contra la pared para llevarla frente a un banco y apoyarla en el piso/ **_Date vuelta_**/ susurra a su oido/**_ eres muy linda y estos los vas a disfrutar mucho_** / estrechándose a ella, con su lengua acaricia y chupaba el lóbulo de a oreja derecha, con una mano seguía acariciando un seno mientras la otra se deslizaba por su muslo para terminar en sus bragas acariciando el clítoris de la chica por fuera, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de esta/

Sakura H: **_Sh ... Shaoran mas por favor!_**

Shaoran:**_ haré lo que quieras solo _****_pídemelo_** /mientras sus manos se deslizaban por dentro de las bragas para sentir lo mojada que estaba/ **_estas toda mojada, se nota que esto te gusta mucho, dilo si no esto para aquí_** /mientras metía sus dedos dentro de la vagina de esta para mover los con una cadencia que la hacia gemir sin control/****

Sakura H:**_Shaoran me encanta sigue no pares_ **/casi gritando/

Shaoran:**_ Puedo hacerlo_** / esperando con ansias la respuesta de la peli rosa, mientras frotaba su prominente erección sobre su trasero/

Sakura H: **_Si, que esperas hazlo no aguanto mas_** /mientras sus piernas temblaban por las olas de placer que el joven le causaba con solo masturbar la/

Shaoran: **_Dime que te cuidas por favor!_** /mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y bóxer para dejar al descubierto su pene erecto, tomándolo con su mano y pasándolo por los genitales de la muchacha/

Sakura: /apenas pudiendo articular las palabras/ **_Si tomo pastillas_** / temblando mas ante la sensación del pene de shaoran en su entrada, mojándose cada vez mas/

Shaoran: **_solo eso queria escuchar_ **/tomansdola po las caderas para embestir a la joven con toda su fuerza, a lo que se escucho un gemido mutuo, para seguir penetrandola con mas fuerza y rapidez/

Sakura H: **_Sh ... shaoran siiiiii... _**/apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, antes las sensaciones que provocaba las penetraciones del joven chino/

Shaoran: **_Dime lo que quieres_** /susurrando a su oído, mientras tomaba su lóbulo entre sus dientes para apretarlos suavemente/

Sakura H:**_ Termina dentro de mi_** /gritando sin importarle si alguien los podía escuchar/

Shaoran: /subiendo el ritmo de sus embestida y la fuerza/ **_sakura me vengo_** / gritando, sintiendo un placer invadiéndolo completamente, como a su joven compañera, dejando caer ntodo su peso en la espalda de la chica que descansaba su cuerpo sobre la mesa/**_ eres genial y espero que podamos seguir con esto?_** /mientras se volvía a reincorporar para acomodarse su uniforme al igual que sakura/

Sakura H: **_Hoy a la noche te espero en mi casa, estaré sola_** /extendiendo un papel, que contenía su dirección/

Shaoran: **_Ahí estaré _**/tomándola de la mano para salir del salón/ **_vamonos o alguien _****_vendrá_** /abriendo la puerta, donde una figura negra estaba freten de el, recibiéndolo con un golpe de puño, lo cual provoca que este caiga al suelo, observando como esa persona pasa por al lado para tomar a la joven por su brazo/

Sasori:**_ Por que me haces esto, sabes que te amo y estas ahí revolcándote como una puta con cualquiera!_** /jalandola de un brazo hacia si mismo/ **_si no eres mía no seras de nadie, entiende!_** /sacando una navaja para clavársela en el vientre a la chica/ **_que me haces hacer, esto es tu culpa._**

Shaoran:**_ Estas loco!_** /grito, reincorporándose para correr al lado de la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, tomando su herida/

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Touya: **_en ese momento yo me encontraba en el pasillo observando a sasori en la puerta del salón seguramente ya sabia lo que había ocurrido esta mañana entre Shaora y Sakura H, lo veía mientras su furia se incrementaba, no era muy dificil saber lo que pasaba en ese salón en un momento observo que la puerta se abre y sasori da un golpe de puño y entra a toda velocidad, escuche los gritos y decide ir hacia allí cuando llego observo la escena Shaora agachado intentando levantar a Sakura H, cuando sasori, apuñala por la espalda shaora, que por el dolor cae tendido al piso, unos maestros al escuchar el mismo alboroto llegan al aula, sasori estaba como ido, reducido por los profesores. Sakura y shaoran estuvieron unos días en el hospital, las familias de los tres decidieron guardar silencio conjuntamente con la escuela, Sakura H se fue a EEUU con sus padres, sasori a Inglaterra a seguir un tratamiento psicológico y Shaoran se quedo aquí, desde ese momento decidió no volver a salir con ninguna chica de la escuela._**

* * *

Bueno un pequño adelanto.

Shaoran: **_Que miras tanto te gusto, quiers tocar?_** /tomando a la joven por su mano para pasarsela por su abdomen perfectamente marcado, deteniendose en el inicio de su traje de baño/ **_quieres que siga bajando?_**

Sakura: **_Pe ... pero que haces_** /intentando zafarse del agarre del joven chino, al ver que no podía decirle golpearlo/

Shaora: /mas rápido de reflejos, detiene al golpe con su otra mano/**_ jaja eres una niña mala_** /tirandola hacia a el para rodearla con sus manos para aprisionarla, teniéndola tan cerca de su rostro/ **_"es una belleza tengo que besarla, esos ojos me llaman"_**

Sakura: /sonrojada al ver el acercamiento del joven/ **_que haces suelta..._** /para ser silenciada con un suave beso, sintiendo que la lengua de shaoran intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios/ **_"que me pasa porque no hago nada"_ **/rodeando la cintura del joven para corresponder el beso/ **_"no quiero detenerme"_**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste quise actualizar ayer pero mi internet me abandono una porqueria la verdad. Voy a actualizar siempre los fines de semana sábado y/o domingo ya que trabajo, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic! espero reviews


	5. Pruebas y algo mas?

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va a ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desborda.

* * *

**" ": **Pensamiento del personaje

**/ /:** descripción del suceso

**( ): **notas del autor

*** **alguna aclaración

Touya: **_en ese momento yo me encontraba en el pasillo observando a sasori en la puerta del salón seguramente ya sabia lo que había ocurrido esta mañana entre Shaora y Sakura H, lo veía mientras su furia se incrementaba, no era muy dificil saber lo que pasaba en ese salón en un momento observo que la puerta se abre y sasori da un golpe de puño y entra a toda velocidad, escuche los gritos y decide ir hacia allí cuando llego observo la escena Shaora agachado intentando levantar a Sakura H, cuando sasori, apuñala por la espalda shaora, que por el dolor cae tendido al piso, unos maestros al escuchar el mismo alboroto llegan al aula, sasori estaba como ido, reducido por los profesores. Sakura y shaoran estuvieron unos días en el hospital, las familias de los tres decidieron guardar silencio conjuntamente con la escuela, Sakura H se fue a EEUU con sus padres, sasori a Inglaterra a seguir un tratamiento psicológico y Shaoran se quedo aquí, desde ese momento decidió no volver a salir con ninguna chica de la escuela._**

* * *

**Pruebas y algo mas?**

Sakura abría sus ojos con el sonido del despertador, para anunciarle que este era el día por el que tanto se había preparado, el día de las pruebas femeninas para el equipo mixto, solo había 12 vacantes las cuales seria divididos a la mitad para mujeres y la otra para hombres, su hermano se encargaría de tomar las pruebas junto con Nakuru y Yukito.

Toc, Toc

Sakura: **_Adelante_** /incorporándose de su cama, para quedar sentada/**_ muchas gracias Yukari y mi hermano se levanto ya?_**

Yukari:(dama personal de Sakura) **_Señorita princesa, estoy para servirla, no tiene que agradecer, el joven Touya desayuno temprano y se marcho al colegio para preparar las cosas del club de natación_** /mientras depositaba la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa en la habitación de la joven/ **_Usted esta lista señorita para hoy?_**

Sakura: **_Por supuesto Yukari, voy a hacer que mi hermano se muera del orgullo_** /sentándose para desayunar/ **_mis padres?_**

Yukari: **_Su madre se fue a la sede de la fundación Kinomoto y su Padre esta en el palacio con los consejeros reales, reunidos en privado_ **/ mientras observaba a la joven comer su tostada, mirándola fijamente/**_ Hmmmm princesa no se de que están hablando por favor no me mire así usted es la heredera al trono ingrese a usted misma_** /esquivando la vista de la joven princesa/

Sakura: _**Yukari** _/haciendo un puchero con una mirada suplicante/ **_dímelo_**

Yukari: /Con tono autoritario hacia su princesa/ **_PRINCESA, aunque lo supiera no se lo diría compórtese por favor no me haga avisarle a su madre de su actitud!_ **/observándola fijamente/**_ ya preparare su uniforme!_**/dirigiéndose hacia su armario/

Sakura:**_ esta bien de todas formas lo sabre_** / terminando una tostada para tomar un sorbo de te/ **_diles que tenga preparado el coche hoy pasaremos por tomoyo!_**

Yukari:**_ La señorita Daidoji llama para avisar que hoy iría temprano a la escuela_** /tendiendo el uniforme sobre la cama de la joven/

Sakura: **_Oh esta bien, entonces iré sola hoy_** /pensativa ya que tomoyo no le había dicho nada de que tenia que ir temprano en la escuela/

En la escuela

**_Cuando le dirás que estamos juntos_ **/entrelazando el cabello de su novia entre sus dedos/**_ ella ya no es una niña lo entenderá_**

**_Primero y principal corresponde que tu le digas ya que son familia directa_**/acercándose a la cara del chico para rosarse la boca mientras hablaban/ **_segundo, no estoy tan segura de eso, pensara que la estoy traicionando, técnicamente somo familia TODOS._**

En el palacio

Sakura: **_Bueno me voy_ **/saliendo a toda prisa del palacio para entrar en el coche/**_ se me hizo tarde!_**

Chofer:**_ No se preocupe llegaremos a tiempo princesa_ **/dedicándose a manejar/

En la escuela

sakura: **_Tomoyo, Tomoyo_** /exclama emocionada la princesa/ **_por que no me dijiste que hoy vendrías temprano?_**

Tomoyo: **_Estuve en el club de canto, hoy temprano fueron las pruebas_** /mirando a sakura emocionada/ **_y quede!_** /salta para abrazar a su amiga/

Sakura: **_Magnifico entonces podras ir a apoyarme en las pruebas de natación _** / separándose de esta para sentarse en su lugar/

Tomoyo:**_ Eso ni lo dudes tengo todo preparado_ **/señalando a sus guardas espaldas por la ventana del aula, las cuales se encontraba con dos equipos de filmación/ **_y tengo el mio propio mostrando le su cámara personal_**

Sakura:**_ No tomoyo, por que solo contigo alcanza no es necesario_** /poniéndose roja por la actitud de tomoyo/

Tomoyo:**_ Nada es suficiente para ti, tengo que tener registro de tus hazañas ya que cuando seas emperatriz de japón esto servirá para inspirar a todos los jóvenes de la __nación_ **/con un brillo en los ojos/

Sakura:**_ Tomoyo no exageres por favor!_ **/volteando los ojos/ **_cambiando de tema mi hermano supervisara las pruebas junto con Yukito y Nakuru_**

Tomoyo:**_ Oh esto sera duro por que tu hermano te juzgara con mas fuerza que a las demás estudiante, te exigirá el doble! _**/poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señalal de apoyo/

Sakura: **_No te preocupes eh entrenado largas horas_** /mirando a su amigo/**_ haré que mi hermano se sienta muy orgulloso._**

Terada: /ingresando al salón/ **_Buenos alumnos siéntense en su lugares comenzaremos las__ clases_ **/acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio/

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas de forma tranquila.

Tomoyo: _**Sakura apúrate tienes que ir a cambiarte para las pruebas**_ /jalando a sakura por el brazo, pasando frente al profesor de la clase/

Terada: **_Kinomoto_** /la llamo suavemente/ **_entiendo que se presentara en las pruebas de _****_natación_** /mirando a la joven/

Sakura: **_si profesor me presentare esta tard_**e /parándose frente a el/

Terada:**_ Bueno su hermano me hablo de usted, no piense que debido a su hermano a quien es usted tendremos preferencias_** /esperando la reacción de la joven/

Sakura: /sintiendo la ira subir por su cuerpo hasta su cara/ No se preocupe profesor ganare mi puesto con mi propio esfuerzo /tratando de sonar alegremente/

Terada: **_Jajajaja , su hermano me dijo que reaccionaria _****_así_** /mirando a la chica que no entendía nada/**_ tengo esperanzas en usted, es una persona capaz de lograr lo que sea._**

Sakura: /Incrédula, no entendía nada/ **_bu- bueno gracias lo veo en las pruebas!_ **/saliendo del lugar con tomoyo/

Tomoyo: **_Sakura te estaba probando, quería ver si pensaba que solo conseguirías tu puesto por tu hermano o tu estatus de princesa_** /acompañándola hasta la puerta de los vestuarios/

Sakura: **_Gracias tomoyo, te veo en el gimnasio_** /entrando a cambiarse/

Minutos mas tarde

Terada: **_Bueno señoritas, este año hay solamente vacantes femeninas, eso quiere decir que muchas de ustedes quedaran__ afuera, se dividiran en cuatros grupos de cuatro personas, las primeras en ganar entraran al equipo directamente, las que queden en segundo lugar se enfrentaran en una segunda ronda quedando en el equipo el primero y segundo lugar, nombrare los equipos por favor un paso al frente las__ llamadas_** /señalando que debían pararse a su lado/

Unos minutos mas tarde

Sakura había quedado en el equipo tres

Terada: **_Ahora les asignare a su encargado de equipo, Kinomoto Touya equipo numero 1, equipo 2 Akizuki Nakuro, equipo 3 Shaoran Li, Equipo 4 Yukishiro Yukito_**

Sakura: **_"Mierda ese idiota sera mi encargado de tomar el tiempo estoy frita"_ **/mirando con furia a su hermano por no haberle dicho que este chico estaría en la prueba/

terada: **_Bueno encargados lleven a sus equipos en 15 minutos comenzaremos el primer equipo sera el numero 1, seguido por el 4, por el 2 y ultimo el 3, los ordenes fueron escogidos al azar._**

Shaoran: **_Bueno equipo 3 sigamen vamos a sentarnos en las gradas, miremos las pruebas_** /mirando a sakura a los ojos/**_ princesa usted quiere que traigamos su trono para esperar hasta su turno_** /sonriendo a sakura/ **_"por que la molesto, no me hace nada y ahí estoy yo y mi gran bocota"_**

Sakura: /como si el joven no hubiera dicho nada pasa por su lado y le lanza una mirada asesina que solo el pudo notar y se sienta/**_ "maldito en otro tiempo te mandaría a azotar pero te matare con mi indiferencia"_**

Shaoran:**_"que mirada, creo que me odia"_** /sentándose y comentado alas chicas que se habían agolpado a su alrededor menos sakura , como se manejaba el club y de las diferentes competencias que participaban/

Touya: **_Sakura ven __aquí_ **/parandose a unos metros del grupo de la chica/

Sakura: _**si hermano **_/llegando hasta su lado/

Touya: _**vine a desearte suerte** _/abrazando a la chica/ **_se que lo harás bien_** (ya había comenzado el grupo 4) **_estoy orgulloso de ti por todo._**

Sakura:**_ lo se hermano_** /un tanto sorprendida por las palabras y actitud de este/ **_siempre estaré contigo!_** /abrazándolo por la cintura/ por que no me dijiste que tu amigo estaria en la prueba /separandose de el/

Touya: **_se me olvido, que paso te dijo algo_** /mirando a la joven/

Sakura: /decide dejar as cosas ahí/ **_no solo que me sorprendió un poco verlo_**/se quedan en silencio hasta que finaliza el grupo 4 y comienza el dos/

Shaoran:**_ Grupo 3 vamos que en un rato sera nuestro turno_ **/mirando a sakura/ princesa por favor siganos.

Sakura: /tomando la mano de su hermano y apretándola/ **_te veo despues de ganar hermano_**

Touya: **_Te espero en la meta, si fallas te castigare severamente_** /dejando ir a su hermana/

llegando al borde de la piscina (ya estaba terminando el dos)

Sakura:**_ "este es tu momento no lo arruines"_ **/se decía así misma/**_ "recuerda todo lo que entrenaste para este día"_**

Terada: **_Bueno señoritas del grupo 3 prepárense, en su marcas, listo, al agua_ **(no tengo la menor udea de como es la largada de la competencias de natacion)

segundos mas tarde

Touya: /llegando a lado de su hermana con una toalla, tapándola y levantándola del piso con un abrazo/ **_sabia que lo lograrías el mejor tiempo de los cuatro grupos el profesor terada esta muy sorprendido contigo._**

Sakura: **_Gracias hermano significa mucho esto para mi, te dije que te morirías del orgullo hoy_**/mirando a su hermano paara que la bajara/

Touya: **_Ve a hablar con el profesor te esta esperando_** /señalando al profesor que estaba del otro lado de la piscina hablando con unas chicas/

Sakura: Bueno en un rato nos vemos /dirigiendose hacia su profesor/

Terada: **_Bueno kinomoto eres impresionante, estas oficialmente en el equipo, en este papel se encuentra los horarios días de practicas y horas_** /extendiendo el papel hacia ella/

Sakura: _**Gracias Profesor**_ /agarrando el papel /saliendo hacia as duchas femeninas, en las cuales se encontraba cerrada, decide entrar a las duchas masculina suponiendo que no había nadie ya que todos se encontraban en el natatorio/ **_Hay alguien aquí_** **_?_**/decide preguntar por precaución al no responder nadie ingresa para encontrarse con Shaoran/

Shaoran: **_Que haces aqui estas son las duchas masculinas_** /mirando a la chica sonrojarse al percatarse que el muchacho se encontraba solamente con sus bóxer puesto/

Sakura:**_ N...n ... no solo que el baño femenino esta cerrado y queria cambiarme_** /viéndolo fijamente/ **_llame y nadie respondio!_**

Shaoran: **_Que miras tanto te gusto, quieres tocar?_** /tomando a la joven por su mano para pasársela por su abdomen perfectamente marcado, deteniéndose en el inicio de su traje de baño/ **_quieres que siga bajando?_**

Sakura: **_Pe ... pero que haces_** /intentando zafarse del agarre del joven chino, al ver que no podía decirle golpearlo/

Shaora: /mas rápido de reflejos, detiene al golpe con su otra mano/**_ jaja eres una niña mala_** /tirándola hacia a el para rodear la con sus manos para aprisionarla, teniéndola tan cerca de su rostro/ **_"es una belleza tengo que besarla, esos ojos me llaman"_**

Sakura: /sonrojada al ver el acercamiento del joven/ **_que haces suelta..._** /para ser silenciada con un suave beso, sintiendo que la lengua de shaoran intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios/ **_"que me pasa porque no hago nada"_ **/rodeando la cintura del joven para corresponder el beso/ **_"no quiero detenerme"_**/tratando de empujarlo/

Shoaran: /empujándola contra la pare sin dejar de besarla nota como sakura rodea su cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo a su besos, la toma por los muslo y la sube sobre el haciéndola sentir toda su masculinidad, separándose de su boca solo para respirar levemente/ **_no dejo de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te nadar, me gustas!_**

Sakura: /jadeando ante la sensación que hacia que un fuego en su interior se encendiera y recorriera su cuerpo/ **_Sh ... Shaoran_**

**__**Shaoran: **_Sabes mi nombre_** /ahogándola en un beso profundo/

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les guste! :) Perdón por la tardanza de actualizar.

Bueno un pequeño adelanto:

Sakura: **_No mi hermano_** /separándose rápidamente del chico para esconderse, con lo cual trastabilla y cae de espalda/

Shaora: **_Quédate ahí, yo lo distraigo y tu te vas rápidamente_** /mientras salia del aula, un poco divertido por la ciada de sakura/**_ Touya que haces por aqui?_**

Touya:**_ Busco a mi hermana la viste_** /observando a su amigo nervioso/

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste . Voy a actualizar siempre los fines de semana sábado y/o domingo ya que trabajo, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic!si no hay mas de 5 Reviews no actualizo.


	6. me vas a desear hasta que te duela!

**Amor Prohibido – Amor Correspondido**

Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Clam, pero la historia es mía, es un universo alternativo, en esta historia va a ver lemon, no desde el primer capitulo, igual voy a visar antes.

* * *

Que pasa cuando el amor te tu vida te esta prohibida por pertenecer a un extractó social superior, que harás cuando la pasión los abrase con el manto de la noche para sucumbir al deseo que los desborda.

* * *

**" ": **Pensamiento del personaje

**/ /:** descripción del suceso

**( ): **notas del autor

*** **alguna aclaración

* * *

**Me vas a desear, hasta que te duela!**

_Sakura se vía enfurecida mientras escribía en su cuaderno, se encontraban en la hora libre por la ausencia de la profesora de ingles._

Tomoyo: /acercando a sakura/**_ que pasa por que estas enojada y por que escribes todo esto?_**

Sakura: /absorta en su pensamiento no se da cuenta de que tomoyo le esta hablando/ **_"soy la futura emperatriz de japon como me pasa esto ami, los emperadores se han destacado por su inteligencia y yo soy la primera en la historia que es una idiota"_** /distrayendo de su pensamiento al sentir el toque de Tomoyo en el brazo/ **_que Tomoyo que me decías?_**

Tomoyo: /observando a su amiga/ **_que es lo que pasa contigo estas asi desde la pruebas de ayer, cuentamelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi!_**

Sakura: **_hhhmmm_ **/suspira/ **_bueno ayer me bese con Shaoran Li_** /esperando la reacción de su amiga/

Tomoyo:**_ como?_ **/totalmente sorprendida/ **_no sabia que se gustaban?_**

Sakura:**_ NO! NO ME GUSTA ESE IDIOTA!_** /enrojeciéndose su cara por la ira y la vergüenza/ **_solo me deje llevar por el beso hasta que el ..._**

Tomoyo: /observando que la castaña se quedaba callada/**_ hasta que el que?_**

Sakura:**_ bueno te contare pero tienes que prometerme que me ayudaras!_ **/tomándola por los hombros/

Tomoyo:_** ayudarte en que sakura, no entiendo explícate por favor!**_ /mirándola a los ojos/

Sakura: _**solo prometelo, vale?**_

Tomoyo: _**esta bien lo prometo!**_

Sakura:**_ bueno ayer me dirigía a las duchas..._**

**FLASH BACK**

Terada: **_Bueno kinomoto eres impresionante, estas oficialmente en el equipo, en este papel se encuentra los horarios días de practicas y horas_**/extendiendo el papel hacia ella/

Sakura: _**Gracias Profesor**_ /agarrando el papel, saliendo hacia las duchas femeninas, en las cuales se encontraba cerrada, decide entrar a las duchas masculina suponiendo que no había nadie ya que todos se encontraban en el natatorio/ **_Hay alguien aquí_** **_?_**/decide preguntar por precaución al no responder nadie ingresa para encontrarse con Shaoran/

Shaoran: **_Que haces aquí estas son las duchas masculinas_** /mirando a la chica sonrojarse al percatarse que el muchacho se encontraba solamente con sus bóxer puesto/

Sakura:**_ N...n ... no solo que el baño femenino esta cerrado y quería cambiarme_** /viéndolo fijamente/ **_llame y nadie respondió!_**

Shaoran: **_Que tanto _****_miras,_** te gusto, quieres tocar? /tomando a la joven por su mano para pasársela por su abdomen perfectamente marcado, deteniéndose en el inicio de su traje de baño/ **_quieres que siga bajando?_**

Sakura: **_Pe ... pero que haces_** /intentando zafarse del agarre del joven chino, al ver que no podía decide golpearlo/

Shaora: /mas rápido de reflejos, detiene al golpe con su otra mano/**_ jaja eres una niña mala_** /tirándola hacia a el para rodear la con sus manos para aprisionarla, teniéndola tan cerca de su rostro/ **_"es una belleza tengo que besar la, esos ojos me llaman"_**

Sakura: /sonrojada al ver el acercamiento del joven/ **_que haces suelta..._** /para ser silenciada con un suave beso, sintiendo que la lengua de shaoran intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios/ **_"que me pasa porque no hago nada"_ **/rodeando la cintura del joven para corresponder el beso/ **_"no quiero detenerme"_**/tratando de empujarlo/

Shoaran: /empujándola contra la pare sin dejar de besadla nota como sakura rodea su cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo a su besos, la toma por los muslo y la sube sobre el haciéndola sentir toda su masculinidad, separándose de su boca solo para respirar levemente/ **_no dejo de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te nadar, me gustas!_**

Sakura: /jadeando ante la sensación que hacia que un fuego en su interior se encendiera y recorriera su cuerpo/ **_Sh ... Shaoran_**

Shaoran: **_Sabes mi nombre_** /ahogándola en un beso profundo/

Sakura totalmente hechizada por los besos de Shaoran no se da cuenta que ella suelta levemente y separa un poco su bocas para hablarle.

Shaoran: **_"que mierda estoy haciendo, yo dije que le iba a hacer la vida imposible y acá estoy besándola excitando me al sentir lo vulnerable que es, tengo que terminar esto"_**/soltándole una pierna para que la apoye en en el suelo y no caerse cuando este la dejara terminando de separar su bocas, llenándola con una mirada maliciosa/**_ jajaja parece que la bella princesa se deja de llevar por un simple beso y palabras bonitas, me pregunto que hará si hago esto_** /tocando su seno izquierdo, masajeandola/ **_ no pareces tan plana como me lo imaginaba._**

Sakura: **_Pero que haces?_ **/apartando la mano de shaoran con brusquedad/ **_le diré a mi hermano todo esto!_**

Shaoran: **_Así que le dirás a tu hermano y como piensas justificarte por entrara a las duchas masculina sin permiso, eh? No eres la primera ni la ultima que intenta espiarme, todos lo saben! _**/tomándola por un brazo y dirigiéndose a la entrada/**_ ahora vete antes de que causes problemas!_**

Sakura: **_Quien te crees que eres suéltame estúpido, te piensas que eres el hombre mas lindo del mundo, fíjate que no es así _** /cayéndose al suelo cuando Shaoran la suelta de repente/ **_"Carajo es verdad yo me meti sin permiso al vestuario de hombres, es su palabra en contra de la mia y llevo las de perder" Auch_** /tocandose el muslo al sentir el dolor de caerse sobre el/

Shoaran: **_Lo siento su A-L-T-E-Z-A no quería tirarla _**/mirándola en el piso como su rostro de el/_** hey mírame levántate **_/ tomándola por un brazo y la cintura/ **_princesa yo no quería... "No que le digo lastimando la como toda esas personas que se quieren aprovechar de ella" _**/ levantándola hasta su altura para observar como las lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas/**_ Lo siento mucho yo no ... lastimar..._** /tirándose al suelo al sentir el peor dolor de su vida, sakura le había dado un rodillazo en su entrepierna/ **_mal..._**

Sakura: **_Jajaja tendrás que pensártelo dos veces antes de querer usarme IDIOTA_** /saliendo a toda prisa del lugar/

Shaoran:**_ "maldita mocosa me las pagaras"_ **/tirado en el suelo con sus manos en su entrepiernas/

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tomoyo: **_que tu hiciste que?_ **/sin poder creer de lo que su amiga hablaba/ **_golpeaste su genitales?_**

Sakura:**_ fue un auto reflejo tomoyo, lo hice sin pensar_** /tratando de esconder una risita de satifaccion ante sus acciones/

Tomoyo:**_ lo que no entiendo es que quieres que te ayude?_**

Sakura: /rodeando los ojos si como la descripción de los sucesos no fueran demasiado para entenderlo por si sola/**_ quiero hacerle la vida imposible!_**

Tomoyo:**_ Vamos Sakura tu no eres así, por que te ensañas con__ el? _**/tratando de entender a su amiga/

Sakura: **_Solamente no quiero sentirme usada por un hombre nunca mas!_**/con la mirada perdida en algún punto/

Tomoyo: **_Esta bien que quieres hacer, pero me parece que la mejor arma que tienes es matarlo con tu indiferencia, por lo que me cuentas, _****_el siempre_** busca provocarte de alguna manera /sonando lo mas pensativa que puede/

Sakura: **_Hmmmm tienes razón pero mejor le voy a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina, me deseara tanto que le dolerá!_**

Tomoyo: **_Antes de que si quieras empieces, tendrás que asumir las responsabilidades de tus actos, lo entiendes?, esto se te puede revertir en tu contra!_**

Sakura:**_ Lo se pero esto no se va ir de las manos, saldré en el momento y tiempo indicado antes de que pase a mayores "Jamas me enamorara alguien como el"_** /mirándola seriamente a los ojos/ **_mañana empezare todo en las practicas de natación sera interesante como reacciona estando cerca mi hermano hmmm._**

Tomoyo:**_ Sakura! tu hermano te matara, si se da cuenta!_**/sonando horrorizada ante la simple idea/

Sakura:**_ Por eso ahi entras tu, lo distraerá lo mas que puedas en las practica con cualquier escusa, podrás ir a verme, están permitido los espectadores de la escuela en las practicas!_**

Tomoyo:**_ como crees que yo me perdería la oportunidad de grabarte, de diseñare una serie de trajes de baños con distintos motivos_** /sin darse cuenca que Sakura seguía hablándole/

Sakura: **_Tierra llamando a tomoyo, tierra llamando a tomoyo, TOMOYO!_ **/mirando a su amiga que tenia sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho mirando al horizonte con los ojos brillantes/**_ lamento decirte que solo puedo usar el traje de baño reglamentario de la escuela!_** /acabando con las ilusiones de su amiga/

Tomoyo: **_esta bien me contentare con filmarte en algunos entrenamientos y competencias_**/con toda la desilusión del mundo/ **_Ahora debo pensar como lo hare, bueno da igual mas tarde seguimos ya comienza las clases._**

_Horas mas tarde, en el palacio, sakura tomaba el te con sus padres hablando un poco_

Fujitaka: **_Hija tu hermano me ha dicho que has entrado al equipo de natación de la escuela, con el mejor promedio de los novatos, me alegro mucho por ti._**/mientras tomaba su taza de te observando con mucho cariño a su hija/

Sakura: **_Gracias padre, este sera una gran pasatiempo para mi, ya que es el ultimo año que asistiré como un alumno regular a la escuela_** (mas adelante voy a explicar por que sakura dice que es su ultimo año, igual seguro se lo imaginan pero bue) **_y quiero llevarme lindos recuerdos!_**

Fujitaka:**_ Lo se hija, se que esto ha sido una gran presión para ti, desde que Touya declino su linea de sucesión pasándotela a ti, pero tu madre y yo creemos que seras la mejor emperatriz que halla tenido Japón, desde tu abuelo. Tenemos muchas esperanzas en ti!_**/miando en este momento a su esposa que le devuelve una mirada llena de amor/

Sakura: **_Pienso corresponder a todo eso padre, lo único que te pido que este año escolar me lo dejes disfrutar como un adolescente normal._** /pensando en todo lo que quería hacer antes de asumir su gran responsabilidad/

Nadeshiko:**_ Con responsabilidad hija, tienes una imagen que mantener_** /hasta el momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación/

Sakura:**_ Lo se mamá_ **/dándole un beso en las mejillas a ambos padres/**_ me tengo que retirar con su permiso, tengo que arreglar lo del baile de mascara para la beneficencia! ya tienen sus trajes?_ **/con ambos brazos en su cintura/

Nadeshiko: **_Si hija no te preocupes , serán una sorpresa hasta el día de la fiesta_ **/dándole una mirada cómplice a su marido/

Fujitaka:**_ Jajajaja ahora ve hija tienes cosas que hacer!_**

Sakuar : **_Esta bien los veo luego_** /saliendo de la sala de estar, para encontrarse con una de sus damas/_** Dama Mizuki como esta?**_ /sonriendo le ampliamente/

Kaho:**_ Su alteza le estaba esperando para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de beneficencia_** /con una agenda para seguir las indicaciones de la princesa/

Sakura: **_Buenos, que tenemos confirmado hasta ahora?_** /parándose frente a su dama/

Kaho:**_ Bueno su alteza hasta ahora, esta la música, comida , diverso tipos de entretenimiento, seguridad y solo faltaría los invitados que confirmen!_** /mirándola/

Sakura: **_Quiero que agregues unos nombres a la fiesta, esta bien, estas personas son especiales a si que por favor encárgate._**/extendiéndole un papel con algunos nombres/**_ ahora voy a descansar mañana tengo turno de limpieza en la escuela y practicas durante la tarde así que prepara los últimos detalle por favor._**

Kaho: **_Si mi señora_** /asiendo una reverencia retirándose sin dar la espalda a la princesa/

_Sakura sube a su cuarto y pensando en Shaoran y sus besos en el vestuario._

Sakura:**_ Mañana sera un gran _****_día_** /sin dejar de pensar en el/

_A la mañana siguiente._

Kaho: **_Su alteza la joven Daidouji se encuentra aquí_** /esperando en el umbral del la sala donde desayunan los jóvenes/

Sakura:**_ Hazla pasar Dama Mizaki_ **/terminando rápidamente su desayuno/**_ hermano vienes con nosotras o te vas solo?_ **/mirándolo expectante/

Touya: **_No voy con ustedes tengo que ir mas temprano al colegio hoy!_ **/sonando algo molesto/

Tomoyo:**_ Sakura, Touya buenos días _ **/saludando con una gran sonrisa/

Sakura: **_Hola tomoyo, buenos días! Deseas desayunar con nosotros?_**

Tomoyo:**_ No ya lo hice en mi casa, por cierto se nos va a hacer tarde si no salimos a hora!_** /mirando a Touya de re ojo/

Sakura: **_Cierto vamos hermano_** /tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose todos al coche de tomoyo/

_Al final del día escolar comienza las practicas del equipo de natación._

Terada: **_Bueno como ya saben ustedes son los elegidos para el equipo, serán divididos nuevamente en cuatro grupo cada uno dirigido por alguien de tercer año pongan atension y al escuchar su nombre y mentor vayan con el, los cuales serán Touya Kinomoto, Nakuru Akizuki, Yukito Tsukishiro y Shaoran Li_** /bueno los siguientes minutos se dividen los equipos hasta llegar a la joven princesa/ **_Sakura Kinomoto con Shaoran Li, por favor diríjanse hacia su capitán de grupo._**

Sakura: **_"la suerte esta de mi lado"_ **/caminando con mucha seguridad hacia el, que la mira con los brazos cruzados en su pecho/** por favor cuida de mi** /sonando lo mas angelical posible, con un leve puchero en su labios/

Shaoran: /totalmente colorado por las palabras de sakura/**_ S... si cuidare de ti_ **/apartando su vista de ella/ **_"por que actuó así, ni siquiera tendría que importarme esta chiquilla, la cual deseara no haber estado en mi equipo la haré sudar sangre"_**

_Una vez terminado le designación de equipos, cada capitán se lleva a su grupo a entrenar, Shaoran los saca del natatorio y los lleva a la pista de atletismo._

Shaoran: **_Bueno quiero comprobar su resistencia física, por cierto princesa no tendré contemplaciones especiales con usted por quien es y también la única mujer del grupo_** /a sakura le había tocado con los jóvenes de primer año Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki/

Sakura: /emanaba un aura totalmente furiosa hacia Shaoran, con una falsa sonrisa y todo el auto control posible para no atacarlo/**_ Mmmm_** /acercándose a el con un caminar felino/ **_usted dijo que cuidaría de mi_** /apoyándose levemente en su pecho con un dedo en su labios/**_ y yo creo que usted no me lastimaría verdad?_** /alejándose de el rápidamente cuando ve como se movían los brazos de este sin el mismo notarlo/

Shaoran:**_ "que mierda estoy haciendo, esta jugando conmigo, pero ya veremos quien gana" Bueno señores y señorita quiero que le den 10 vueltas al campo, despues haremos una flexiones de brazos, abdominales y algunos otros ejercicios con esto mediré su condición física, empiecen por favor!_** /haciendo sonar su silbato/**_ "con esto mala matare, los siento por los otros dos chicos pero fue mala suerte"_**

Sakura: **_"Si piensa que con esto me detendrá esta muy equivocado, no conoce a Sakura_** **_Kinomoto"_ **/terminando las 10 vueltas sin mostrar fatiga extrema/

Shaoran: **_"Bueno me canse de esto y ellos no se rinde esto es interesante" bueno por hoy terminamos pueden ir a sus casas mañana sera un nuevo día y estaremos entrenando en la piscina. Kinomoto las duchas femeninas están abiertas ya me asegure "esto tiene que molestarla"_** /mirándola fijamente reprimiendo una risa burlona/

Sakura: **_es una verdadera lastima, la otra vez me divertí mucho_** /los otros dos chicos miraban sin entender la conversación/**_ bueno me retiro hasta mañana!_** /saludando a todos con la mano y corriendo a las duchas/ **_"por lo que pude averiguar pasa siempre por el salón de música de tercer año para traer todas sus cosas ahí lo encontrare"_**

_Después de media hora shaoran se dirige a su salón por el camino de siempre para retirar sus cosas_

Shaoran:**_ "mierda esta mocosa me esta provocando no se que es lo que quiere hacer"_**/cuando siente que alguien lo toma por el brazo mientras pasa por el salon de musica y lo introduce adentro/ **_que haces estas loca?_ **/quedando perplejo al ver a sakura/

Sakura: /aprisionándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo/ **_solo quería traerte esto_** /mientras le mostraba un sobre/ **_y para hacer esto_** /lo toma por la nuca y lo agacha hasta su cara para besarlo de una manera pasional lo cual deja sorprendido a Shaoran, que sin darse cuenta esta cerrando su brazos sobre ella/

Shaoran: /dejandose llevar por el momento cierra uno de su brazos por la espalda baja de sakura y con el otro toma su pierna girando sobre su talones para dejarla a ella contra la pared, recorriendo con su lengua la boca de sakura la cual deja que sus lenguas jueguen mutuamente sin pensar en nada en ese momento escuchan uno vos/

Touya: **_Sakura en donde estas?_** /viniendo de su salon/

Sakura: **_No mi hermano_** /separándose rápidamente del chico para esconderse, con lo cual trastabilla y cae de espalda/

Shaora: **_Quédate ahí, yo lo distraigo y tu te vas rápidamente_** /mientras salia del aula, un poco divertido por la ciada de sakura/**_ Touya que haces por aqui?_**

Touya:**_ Busco a mi hermana la viste_** /observando a su amigo nervioso/

Shaoran: **_No que tendria que hacer ella en el piso de tercer año?_ **/tratando de recomponer su respiración para que su amigo no note lo agitado que esta/

Touya:**_ la vieron subir aquí, así que pensé que me vino a buscar para que vayamos a casa, pero supongo que no me encontró y se fue, bueno me voy nos vemos mañana_** /golpeando levemente el hombro de su amigo/

shaoran:**_ Hasta luego_** /quedándose en el lugar para observar que Touya se vaya/**_ si se fue _**/ entra al salón en busca de la chica pero no la así que decide llamarla/ **_sakura en donde estas?_** /hablando bajo para que no lo escuchen/

Sakura: /Saliendo de su escondite/_** aquí estoy**_ /llendo a su encuentro/ **_no vemos mañana a la misma hora_** /dandole un beso tierno/

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les guste! :) Perdón por la tardanza de actualizar. Hoy no hay adelanto, tarde mucho por que me debatí internamente conmigo misma si hacer a sakura de esta manera o mantener la parte de su carácter como la conozco del anime, pero bueno digan lo que piensa por favor hasta la próxima gracias a los que siempre escriben, en el próximo dedicatoria para todos ellos!

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste . Voy a actualizar siempre los fines de semana sábado y/o domingo ya que trabajo, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer mi Fic.


End file.
